borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scorn
. Throw an that constantly damages enemies near it. This ability has a cooldown. Perform a regular melee attack when is on cooldown.}} Scorn is the tier 6 skill in Maya's Harmony skill tree. Throw an Orb of that constantly damages enemies near it. This ability has a cooldown. Perform a regular melee attack when Scorn is on cooldown. Effects Melee attacks can now occasionally create a large Orb of Slag. The slag orb takes a short time to wind-up and throw and, once thrown, travels in a straight line until it directly impacts an object. Enemies within a wide radius of the passing orb take constant light Slag damage until it passes and remain slagged for the standard slag duration. The orb detonates when its center touches any object or surface dealing minor Slag damage in a moderately large radius. Notes *Scorn can't trigger duels. *The explosion can slag Maya herself if she is close enough. *Although thrown with the melee button, Scorn is more appropriately considered a slag attack. It does not benefit from effects that directly improve melee or weapon damage, but does benefit from improved slag damage (i.e. Elemental relics). Strength relics will not improve its damage but will improve cooldown if they possess a +Melee Override Cooldown Rate ability. *Scorn can be used while climbing ladders, and while in Fight For Your Life. *In Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, Scorn becomes extremely useful with its ability to Slag multiple enemies at once. *Scorn does not trigger aggression; it can pass by and slag enemies without getting their attention. This can be useful for attempting "traditional sniping," as the enemies will be unaware but still take damage multiplied by the relevant Slag factor. Usage *Due to the orb's travel path and its ability to hit multiple enemies, Scorn combines well with kiting tactics or with Converge, as both of these tend to cluster enemies together. Its significant wind-up time and low damage make it troublesome to use in Fight For Your Life mode, but the virtually-guaranteed Slag effect might make it worth the trouble. *The thrown orb will also target any world object which can take damage, including barrels, radios, cash crystals and destructible projectiles such as enemy rockets. This can be used effectively (for example, to block a salvo of rockets from a Constructor), but can also be potentially hazardous. If Maya stands in front of a barrel and launches the orb, it will damage the barrel behind her and detonate it. *Scorn deals significantly more damage by passing nearby enemies than it does by directly impacting them. The damage dealt also does not always Slag an enemy. This is most likely when launching the orb at the ground or directly at an enemy. Thus, the best way to use it is to launch it between enemies, in order to damage them all as long as possible. *The Scorn orb has a small collision hitbox. It will only detonate prematurely if the center touches an enemy or surface. This may give it the illusion of passing through objects. *With rapid button-pressing, more than one orb may be thrown. This seems to occur due to server lag. *Scorn can target the Minecraft blocks in the Caustic Caverns, which produces an excessive amount of noise but the blocks remain intact. A similar noise is made when it hits a Creeper, although these do take damage. Video Scorn skill video preview-0 Scorn skill video preview ru:Осуждение uk:Колесо Смерті Category:Skills Category:Maya skills Category:Harmony skills Category:Borderlands 2